Todos somos GRUVIA
by AnkoHatake666
Summary: Si tan solo gray no fuera tan tsundere no llegaríamos a este punto... RAPTARLO Y HACER QUE NOS CONFIESE SU AMOR ETERNO POR JUVIA!


**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Juvia no soporta el dolor de su Gray-sama, pero lo bueno es que YO NO soy Juvia" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction_**

 **Subido de nuevo jajaja tal vez ya lo había leído en otra página de fics pero les podemos jurar (HinataUhiha19 y Yo merita) que nos pertenece está historia completamente**

 **TODOS SOMOS GRUVIA**

(Música estilo feudal de fondo XD)

El gremio más grande de Fiore festejaba su triunfo en la última batalla donde, tanto viejos como nuevos amigos lucharon codo a codo en una intensa batalla contra Avatar… tras este intenso suceso un pequeño grupo se creó dentro de los gremios con la fuerte convicción de lograr su cometido… CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE…

AUCH! (Gritaba una pobre alma al recibir un golpe en la cabeza) ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Y esto es por la muerte de Mufasa (respondía un alocado peli rosa)

Oh vamos Natsu, cómo es posible que aún no superes eso (decía de brazos cruzados Titania)

Natsu: (con una mano empuñada a la altura de su boca) Pero Erza fue algo muy triste que arruinó la infancia de muchos

Erza: Ya, ya (decía dando "leves" golpecitos en el hombro del dragon slayer causando que cayera al piso) eso no es por lo que estamos aquí

Los demás: ¡Aye!

Erza: Sino por él (decía señalando a un lindo mago Tsundere de hielo)

Gray: (pestañeando repetidas veces) ¿P-Por mí? (preguntaba nervioso y dándose cuenta de que se encontraba atado a una silla)

Mirajane: Así es Gray, todo esto es por ti (decía con una "tierna" sonrisa que causaba que muchos prefirieran ser atacados por su Satan Soul)

Gray: (tratando sin éxito de zafarse de su agarre) ¿P-cPero qué, qué fue lo que hice?

Erza: ¿No lo sabes? (decía acusadora con los brazos cruzados y el ceño un poco fruncido mientras el Fullbuster negaba lentamente) Querida Wendy (dijo mirando a la aludida) podrías leernos los cargos por los cuales se le acusa a esta pobre alma

Hai – Decía la loli favorita de Doranbolt mientras sacaba una libreta- a Gray-san se le acusa de abandonó de hogar….

Gildarts: (negando repetidas veces) Que infame, que canalla, que mala persona, ¿Cómo (preguntaba con los ojos entrecerrados y sin dejar de negar) cómo pudiste hacer eso? (Todos los miraron con cara de "¿En serio?" pero Cana fue quien actuó al darle un golpe en la cabeza)

Cana: (con la mano aun empuñada por el golpe y una gota estilo anime cayendo de su frente) Creo que eres el menos indicado para decir eso

Wendy: Etto, continuo (decía levantando sus hojitas nuevamente frente a sus ojos) Romper una promesa

¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?, ¡ROMPER UNA PROMESA NO ES DE HOMBRES! – "Decía" (gritaba) el peliblanco más mastodonte por no decir "más hombre" de Fairy Tail

Wendy: Etto… (Decía antes de continuar) intento de ho-mi-ci-dio (decía seria y lentamente remarcando la palabra)

Gray: ¿I-Intento de homicidio? (preguntaba preocupado mientras sentía el terminó de su existencia al notar "los bellos y tiernos" ojos que le dedicaba Gajeel)

Así es (decía una voz melodiosa y quebrada) rompiste el corazón de la pobre Juvia que… (La mayor de los Strauss hacía una pausa dramática negando con devoción) la mataste segundo a segundo (Todos incluyendo a un Dragón Slayer del rayo lloraban a moco tendido por las palabras de la peliblanca)

Levy: (Abrazando fuertemente por el cuello a Pantherlily) Oh pobre Juvia no sabía que sufría tanto

Lily: (sin quejarse porque no podía respirar) Oh Gajeel, porque no de una vez matas a este infame para que Juvia-san sea feliz

Gajeel: (con su antebrazo sobre sus ojos y llorando de forma teatral) Mujer de la lluvia, porque tenías que fijarte en este maldito stripper habiendo tantos buenos hombres en el mundo

AL parecer las plegarias del Dragon Slayer del Hierro fueron escuchadas porque las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a….

¿Qué están haciendo? (decía Rogue imitando tristemente a Isabella de Phineas y Ferb)

Gajeel: (levantado los brazos hacía el cielo) ¿Quéééé? ¿Los malditos gemelos no gemelos en realidad? ¿En serio Dios? (decía peleando sarcásticamente contra alguien) Digo ¿Dos idiotas en lugar de un desnudista? ¿Dónde está la mejora?, ¿Eh? , ¿Eh?, ¿Eh? (decía a manera de reto)

Sting: (quien había llegado con los brazos detrás de su nuca dio un pequeño saltito al ver a tanta gente reunida) Oh, ¿Llegamos a tiempo para darle matarile a la princesa de hielo? (preguntaba emocionado)

Erza: (dándole un zape a un despistado pelirosa) Natsu, te he dicho que dejes de enseñarle tus insultos al maestro de Sabertooth y tú (señaló al rubio recién llegado) ¿Qué haces aquí si eres el maestro de Sabertooth?

Sting: Jajaja verás, es una historia muy graciosa (decía mientras reía nervioso)

Rogue: (Interviniendo y de la manera más seria posible dijo) Todos se fueron de vacaciones y nos abandonaron

Lucy: Pero, ¿Sting no eres la autoridad en tu gremio?

Sting: (rompiendo en llanto) Es que esos malditos se aprovecharon de que les di un poco de libertad y ya no me respetan, Buawww.

Rogue: (inclinando su cabeza un poco) Demo, Sting, no crees que sea porque la semana pasada te fuiste por tres días a un….

Sting: (Tapando rápidamente la boca del Cheney para evitar que dijera cosas de más) tsstsstsstss, nadie quiere a un emo vengador chismoso y traidor (negando mientras de igual forma movía la cabeza de Rogue en negación al tenerlo agarrado de la boca)

Rogue: (alejando bruscamente la mano del Eucliffe) Cuantas veces tengo que decirte Sting que esto no es Naruto, además (suspiró rodando los ojos) si me fuera de Sabertooth créeme que lo último que haría sería decirte a dónde me voy (decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo) porque así no tendría que ver tu ESTUPIDA Y RUBIA CARA OTRA VEZ (decía lo último ya enojado y causando que Sting se fuera a una esquina a lamentarse)

Sting: Oh Weisslogia, Rogue-chan me cree un rubio idiota (decía haciendo circulitos en el piso)

Rogue: (pasándose una mano por la cara) No Sting (de manera comprensiva), no creó que seas idiota (decía mirando al cielo rogando porque Sting tenga un poco de inteligencia) solo creo que eres un imbécil, flojo, obsesionado con Natsu, lamebotas de la Señorita, poco hombre, dejado de Yukino, perrito faldero de Lector, y muchas otras cosas más (decía haciendo un gesto con su mano) pero no idiota (decía rindiéndose al ver que el rubio no captaba sus insultos)

Sting: (totalmente recuperado y animado) Oh que bien, mientras no creas que soy un idiota (decía feliz mientras los demás lo veía con una gotita en la cabeza al ver que definitivamente tenía problemas de obsesión con Natsu)

Gray: (dando pequeños golpecitos en el piso) Hey, Hey, al que estaban insultando aui era a mi (gritaba como nena pidiendo atención)

Natsu: Awww, ¿la princesita esta celosa porque no es el centro de atención? (decía acercándose a Gray para jalarle un cachete mientras le decía "cosita" para molestar)

Gray: YA (decía enojado zafándose del agarre del Salamander)

Rogue: (con cara de sorpresa) Oigan, ¿Por qué Gray-san está amarrado? (todos lo miraron con una ceja levantada puesto que suponían que ya había notado ese pequeño detalle desde que llegó)

Jellal: (con simpleza) Estamos diciendo todo lo malo que ha hecho Gray con… (No pudo terminar porque un… ¿Han visto cuando un gato se enoja y como que se esponja?, pues Rogue estaba como tres veces peor)

Rogue: (señalando acusadoramente a Gray) Tú intentaste robarte a Frosch para quedar bien con Juvia-chan cuando el pobre solo quería (cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo de manera dramática) solo quería regresar a su hogar (decía con voz quebrada)

Gray: ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo nunca quiero quedar bien con Juvia (decía bajo la mirada negativa de todos los demás)

Rogue: (indignado y mirando al cielo) Ves Skiadrum, este infame quiere quitarnos a nuestro Frosch (decía dándose pequeños golpes en el pecho) al diablo la humanidad, llama a Weisslogia, Metallicana, Grandeeney, Igneel, Acnologia…

Sting: (interrumpiendo/apoyando a su amigo) Si traigan la vaselina y las navajas

De repente ambos dragones Slayer cayeron al suelo producto de un golpe acertado por Laxus…

Gajeel: Gracias (decía levantando los brazos)

Wendy: ¿Puedo continuar? (decía algo tímida ante lo sucedido y recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Erza) A Gray-san también se le acusa de exhibicionismo

Gray: (con una ceja levantada) Pero eso no cuenta porque lo hago siempre

Freed: (indignado) Y todavía lo admites, que vergüenza (decía con los ojos entrecerrados) ese tipo de cosas solo las deberías hacer si tuvieras un cuerpo como Laxus-sama (decía con ojos de corazón y causando el estremecimiento de un rubio maneja rayos que solo dio un paso lejos del peliverde)

Erza: Oooookay (decía con algo de burla tras el incómodo momento que paso el Dreyar) ¿De qué más se le acusa? (decía con los ojos cerrados y esperando la respuesta de la pequeña slayer)

Natsu: (Pensando: "Oh no puedo perder mi oportunidad") Intento de violación (todos los presentes lo miraron con los ojos abiertos por la impresión y la duda, a lo que el dragón slayer del fuego con suma seriedad respondió) Así es, la pobre Juvia no podía sentarse cuando llegamos (decía negando con dolo la cabeza)

Gajeel: (con un tic nervioso en el ojo) Ahora si no te la acabas stripper (comentó antes de lanzarse sobre el Fullbuster)

Tras quince minutos de golpes al pobre mago del ice-maker, un pelirosa desvergonzado se encontraba muerto de la risa…

Lucy: (mirando con una ceja levantada) ¿Qué te pasa, Natsu?

Natsu: (sin dejar de reír) Jajajaja es que todo fue una broma y mira como dejaron al hielito jajajajaja (todos miraban con pena a un Golpeado Gray que recién comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia tras los golpes)

Gray: (haciendo una mueca de dolor) Bien, Bien, Bien, (suspiró mientras torcía un poco la boca) Haber nenas (decía molestando) todas tienes sus problemas menstruales, sentimentales y probablemente existenciales (decía en tono casual mientras todos los demás lo miraron con ojos asesinos) pero han decidido molestarme a mí cuando 1.- No estoy de humor para soportar sus cambios volubles, 2.- Me tienen harto con sus acusaciones absurdas, 3.- Estoy hasta el gorro de sus golpes y 4.- Bien podría estar con Juvia en una cita, si tal vez se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en un maldito plan que funcionará sin sus estupideces (todos se quedaron callados ante la confesión)

Happy: Así que te gusta (decía enrollando la lengua)

Gray: (exasperado) Si Happy así como a ti te gusta Charle y no le has dicho nada

Happy: (apenado y tirando sus orejas hacia abajo) Natsu, mitte, mitte, me está molestando

Charle: (sonrojada) El Neko y yo no tenemos nada

Gray: Bien quieren hacer esto (decía echando bronca) pues bien suéltenme, anden, anden (decía dando pequeños saltitos con la silla tratando de zafarse) que me sé muchos chismes de todos (recorrió la sala con la mirada) ustedes, ¿O no Erza? (detuvo su mirada acusadora en la Scarlett)

Erza: (sonrojada) No serias capaz (decía por primera vez temiendo un poco por su seguridad)

Gray: Oh Hell Yes (decía moviendo su cabeza) oh quieres que le diga a todos a quién embarrarías de crema batida y fresas y…

Jellal: (interrumpiendo a Gray) Pero eso solo pasó una vez (decía levantando su dedo índice mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos y aparecía un sello en la frente de Erza y Jellal que decía "Jerza: Confirmed"…

Mirajane: (dando un pequeño aplauso y sonriendo) Ara, Ara, Ven les dije que ellos se traían algo (comentaba feliz la bartender)

Gray: oh pequeña y tierna Mira (el tono utilizado por Gray hizo que todos pudieran notar a la denominada Demonio dar un paso en falso hacia atrás con temor en sus ojos) ¿Sabes qué es gracioso? (preguntaba inocentemente)

Mirajane: (tragando saliva) ¿Q-Qué?

Gray: Que Laxus tiene marcas de esposas en sus muñecas (todos giraron para ver las muñecas del rubio pero este traía puesta su singular camisa morada de manga larga por lo que fue inútil) y justo el otro día (decía en tono casual y con una sonrisita) que Juvia y yo salimos a comer, tú salías de una tienda donde venden esas cosas (decía como quien no quiere la cosa)

Laxus: (interviniendo por primera vez y levantando los hombros) Cada quien sus gustos, ¿no? (decía despreocupadamente mientras Freed corria a los brazos de Bixlow llorando y repitiendo que había perdido a su Laxus-sama por culpa de una peliblanca con tendencia de Christian Grey, la mecionada se acercó al rubio para darle un codazo en las costillas justo al momento en que en la frente de ambos aparecía un sello que decía "Miraxus: confirmed")

Sting: (levantándose y sobándose la cabeza) Oh ¿Que pasó aquí?

Gray: Oh pobre Sting, ¿Por qué no te quedaste dormido? (decía con un toque de pena)

Sting: ¿Ah? (decía con cara de duda)

Gray: Porque no les contamos que los dragones gemelos tienen algo más que compartir que solo poderes, ¿eh? (decía sonriendo de lado)

Rogue: (ya levantado y tras escuchar lo dicho por gray) ¿De qué estás hablando? (decía nervioso al ver las caras de preocupación de los demás)

Gray: Pues si no mal recuerdo el día en que me acusaste de quererme robar a tu gato con problemas de personalidad (mencionaba con los ojos cerrados para después abrirlos lentamente)

Los demás: Oye no te metas con el pobre Frosch (decían reclamando)

Gray: (chistando) Hey tranquilos (decía con cínica calma) ahorita les toca a todos ustedes así que no coman ansias (decía guiñándoles un ojo cínicamente) como decía, ese día Juvia y yo íbamos tomados de la mano y justo antes de encontrarnos con tu neko-rana pudimos ver claramente como tocabas de manera indecente a la pobre Yukino

Rogue: (sonrojado) Hey cualquiera le puede agarrar el pecho a su mujer

Sting: Hey, hey, Hey (decía moviendo su dedo índice mientras negaba) disculpa pero gracias a mi fue que la vimos en un lindo traje de baño y además hasta que no le toques el pecho con las dos manos no es tu mujer (decía mientras en la cabeza de los dragones gemelos y en la de una muy muy alejada Yukino aparecia un sello que decía "Sting-Yukino-Rogue: Confirmed") ¿o no es así Natsu-san?

Natsu: Oh sí, yo le he agarrado el pecho con las dos manos a…

Lucy: (dándole un golpe en la cabeza e interrumpiéndolo) N-Natsu, no puedes decirle a los demás nuestras intimidades (Sello de "Nalu: Confirmed")

Natsu: (sobándose la cabeza) Pero si lo he hecho muchas veces (decía tranquilo) es decir, necesitas las dos manos para ordeñar una vaca y pues tenía que tocar sus pechos (comentaba inocentemente)

Laxus: (sobándose la sien con una mano) Natsu, eres un imbécil (decía casual) se llaman ubres, tarado, UBRES

Gray: Como sea, saben en este momento debería estar con Juvia, pero bueno, solo pasare lista, sí están levanten la mano y si me contestan les irá peor (decía fulminándolos con la mirada) oh si queridos, la princesa de hielo acaba de encender su bitch mode (decía en un tono retorcido) comencemos, HappyXCharle (los mencionados levantaron sus patitas) bien ahora el Jerza (ambos muy sonrajados levantaron lentamente la mano) vamos no sean timidos, que esa noche se les olvido la timidez, ¿verdad? (los aludidos se sonrojaron aún más), veamos (decía haciendo memoria) oh si mi pareja Ama-Sumiso preferida el Miraxus (ambos levantaron la mano y después se dieron una miradita avergonzada, si aunque no lo crean, Laxus tenía penita), siguen los tontos del Nalu (Natsu iba a reclamar pero lucy lo detuvo tapándole la boca y tomando con su otra mano la mano del Dragneel para alzarlas), Rowen

Wendy: De-Demo, Romeo-Kun y yo solo somos amigos (comentaba sonrojada)

Gray: Oh pero tierna Wendy si el otro día salieron en una adorable cita y se besaron (decía sonriendo)

Wendy: ¿C-Có-cómo sabe eso? (preguntaba nerviosa mientras en frentesita y en la de Romeo aparecía un sello que decía "Rowen: Confirmed" y a su vez en la de Doranbolt aparecía uno que decía "Perdedor")

Gray: Pues simple (decía levantando los hombros) Cuando fui al parque con Juvia para dar un paseo en un bote, los vimos (suspiró) pero bueno quién me falta, quién me falta (decía haciendo memoria) Oh si el Gale (todos lo miraron confundidos) pero que despistado (decía fingiendo estar arrepentido) como pude omitirlos (los miró levantando las cejas) ¿Tengo que decirlo todo? (dijo para después torcer un poco la boca como pensando) ¿o solo les daré una probadita? (decía levantando las cejas)

Natsu: (aún con la mano de Lucy en la boca) Toffdo, toffdo (traducción: Todo, Todo; decía para después recibir una mirada asesina del Redfox)

Gray: Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando (hizo una pausa mientras abría la boca con fingida sorpresa) iba de regreso al gremio tras dejar a Juvia en la entrada de Magnolia para que fuera a una misión donde solo la solicitaban a ella, y al llegar notó que Mira no estaba en la barra (miró a la mencionada y a Laxus) ¿Por qué será? (dijo guiñándoles un ojo) en serio, pensé que era como ver a un hombre queriéndole dar una banana a un hámster (todos lo miraron consternados) y o sorpresa eran nada más y nada menos, que la pequeña ratón de biblioteca Levy-chan y el estúpido ShooBeeDooBop que parecían querer fusionar su cuerpo mientras se comían el uno al otro(Sello: "Gale: Super Confirmed") Antes de continuar, ¿Podrían ser tan amables de soltarme? (decía levantando una ceja para después ser liberado por La Demonio y Titania) Gracias (decía levantándose) ¿por qué tienen esas caras chicos? (decía levantando los hombros inocentemente) jajajaj Vamos acaso creían que solo soy un Tsundere traumado con Deliora que solo la pasa desnudándose o que siempre se la pasa rechazando a una bella chica que lo ama incondicionalmente jajaja (reía de manera malévola), ahh (dijo levantando un dedo) y la próxima vez que me amarren…

No pudo terminar porque las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a la hermosa Juvia agarrada fuertemente del brazo de Lyon, el cual parecía que su mente estaba en Edoras ya que estaba muy sonrojado y balbuceaba algo así como "Juvia-chan me ha besado", en ese momento el ceño de nuestro Stripper favorito cambio radicalmente de uno amenazante a uno de completa seriedad, para después dar pasos firmes hasta llegar al punto donde estaban los recién llegados, tomar a Juvia posesivamente por las caderas para alejarla de Lyon, "tratar de matar" a Lyon con la mirada e irse del Gremio a paso veloz dejando a un grupo que en un principio estaba algo apenado, sumamente felices al ver que su plan había funcionado, pero lo que no notaron este grupo de fuertes magos cuya única misión era hacer sufrir a Gray para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimento hacia cierta maga de agua, era que entre tantas molestias causadas por el Fullbuster, este les había confirmado y reconfirmado que tenía algo con la maga pero que no notaron por tratar de hacer que la tierra se los tragara ante tantas confesiones…

Cerca de este animado grupito de varias parejas confirmadas y otras (producto de la imaginación de algunos por no decir Freed) desconfirmadas, se encontraba el Maestro Makarov y la dulce primera maestra de Fairy Tail conversando…

Makarov: Wow Primera no puedo creer que le atinará a 7 de las 8 parejas ya oficiales del Gremio

Mavis: (con las manos en sus mejillas) Es que mis cálculos no había contemplado lo de Romeo-kun y Wendy-chan (terminó de decir con ojos llorosos)

Makarov: (nervioso) N-No, no llore Primera, por favor

Mavis: No estoy llorando (decía con ojos aún más cristalinos para después cubrirse el rostro con sus manos) de verdad que no estoy llorando

Makarov: (mirando a todos lados en busca de ayuda desesperadamente) Oh pero recuerde que si no hubiera planeado lo de la misión falsa de Juvia (decía para calmarla) no habriamos visto los celos a flote de Gray, ¿eh? (Decía esperanzado de que la fundadora de Fairy Tail dejará de llorar)

Mavis: (con gran cambio de actitud de lloroso a orgulloso y con los ojos brillando por la emoción) Es verdad, aunque me siento un poco mal por el pobre Lyon que solo fue utilizado (decía torciendo la boca al recordar que le había dicho a Juvia que tenía que darle un beso en la mejilla a Lyon porque si no lo hacía Gray podría morir por una enfermedad que lo ataba a Lyon) Pero bueno (decía levantando los hombros) por lo menos ya aseguramos la próxima generación de Fairy Tail con tantos nietos (decía sonriente y emocionada mientras a la par Makarov lloraba a moco tendido de la emoción de ver que sus mocosos ya había crecido)


End file.
